A wide variety of devices are known for implementing games of skill and/or chance. There are two very common types of gaming devices. A first type of device is the mechanical type slot machine. These machines comprise a cabinet including one or more mechanical reels and associated controls, such as mechanisms for causing the reels to rotate and stop, coin or other monetary acceptors, and a coin dispenser. In use, a user places a bet, such as with one or more coins. Upon instruction, such as by activation of a “spin” button or handle, the machine effects a spin of the reels. If the event the reels stop in a position displaying a predetermined combination of symbols, the player may be paid winnings based on their bet.
A second type of gaming device is the video gaming device. Such devices comprise a cabinet including a cathode ray tube (CRT) for displaying information. A control in the form of hardware and/or software is provided for playing a game, including displaying information on the CRT. For example, in the game known as video poker, the control causes cards to be displayed on the screen, along with other game play information such as bet information. These cabinets are generally very large and heavy. The CRT is supported on a shelf in a main portion of the cabinet and viewable through a opening in the door.
In order to accommodate the substantial differences between the gaming devices adapted to present these games, these gaming devices are currently manufactured as separate and distinct devices. In other words, a manufacturer custom designs one particular device to be configured as a video gaming device, and custom designs another particular device to be a mechanical reel type device.
There are a number of problems with these gaming devices as currently designed. One problem is that the cost of each individual gaming device is high because it has few features which are common to any other gaming device. The components of each device are unique, generally being designed and manufactured separately. In addition, the assembly of each type of device is then different. The cost of producing numerous different parts and the training and time necessary to assemble the different devices raises the cost of the device.
Another problem with these devices is that they are large and heavy. CRT based video gaming devices are very large because they must accommodate the CRT. A CRT used in a gaming device may be 10-20 inches deep, thus necessitating that the gaming device be at least as deep. In addition, because of heat and an electromagnetic field generated by these CRT's, the cabinet of the gaming device must be sufficiently large to permit adequate ventilation and to permit positioning of other components away from the heat generating CRT.
The size of a gaming device is extremely important. In a gaming establishment, gaming revenue is related to the number of gaming devices which can be arranged into the establishment's floor space. This is especially true of river boat casinos, where space is at an extreme premium. The larger the gaming device, the fewer the number of devices which the establishment can operate. When the number of devices is reduced, so is the revenue associated therewith.
Another problem with these devices is that they are costly to maintain. Because each gaming device is different, unique parts must be obtained in order to repair a particular machine. This either requires extensive training for service personnel regarding the configurations of the many different devices, or requires that the service personnel spend additional time when servicing each machine in order to become familiar with it during a service call.
An improved gaming device is desired.